Maria Strife
Full Name: Maria Strife *'Gender: Female' *'Age: 32' *'Theme Song: Symptom Finger - The Faint I am The Doctor ' *'Theme Playlist ' *'Occupation: Street Medic and Local Clinic Doctor' *'Faction: Square / Unalligned ' History Dr.Strife arrived in Step City at age 23 finishing her degree in medicine and chemistry. She was entered into school early as a child out of the island and was granted school money by a local science laboritory who also offered her a work-study program which was helping with the STEP project. A very intelligent woman indeed who has a knack for science. Her role at the beginning was to find any chemical factors in the project and to seek any other alternatives of dance amplification. Young and eagar to work, Maria spent most of her time in the labs not really exploring the city at all. Sometimes she was booted from the labs to go rest at home,but then the streets weren't so friendly to scientists either. A few years into the project, she started to take her free time into self defense at various locations to where she can afford. The doctor was interested in the project because of the musical interests it offered her, a chance to improve in artistic skill looked very promising as for a good cause for her violin skills. When the frequencies occured, Maria was one out of many near the broadcast source that didn't feel much change at first. Others around had signifigant change while others didn't feel a thing. It took time to notice her body change and performance. She felt weak somedays, she felt energized whilelistening to certain music and she was more moody than usual. When she was helping take blood samples for the biochemistry team, the blood started to circle around her hand to it's own will. That first sign was ignored as co-workers started to feel more energized around her when she was in a certain mood. There were no more racoon circles on her eyes anymore, no worn down skin or blemishes actually. Plenty of signs were ignored untill she had an outburst in her office when a fellow worker tried to prove her last night's work was wrong. Maria's vibe caused the person to have an immediate stroke despite them not having any health issues. This did not go unoticed for Dr.Strife was then moved to the biology division to experiment with her vibe while being studied at the same time. Awkward yes, but more results and research was done for vibe power. As time passed by and the project began to slide down, the Funk Mafia took over the research facility leaving the scientists alone...for now. Maria was asked plentiful times to join the Mafia for saftey by friends and gang members. She always politely declines. Though the building is destoryed, the project still lives on...or so they say. Maria opens her at-home clinic treating those from both sides of the city openly. The Mafia let's her expand her home for all the care she has done for their members but sometimes gets bad mouthed by the UG for helping despite her trying to live, vice versa. With more time at home and to herself, she continues her violin practices and self defense classes. There is the occasional harasment of faction allignment of her clinic but Maria still manages to get by safely. Then the Battle of 99 came. Maria had no position to be in that war, but something in her said to help. During that battle, she aided all factions as a street medic (wearing all black) by taking the wounded out of battle and treating them as fast as she can while convincing them to stay put for a few minutes. She couldn't save everyone of course, there were deaths infront of her face that couldn't be stopped. This was the day she pushed her body to it's fullest to jump, carry, scale, and run across the battle field. Before healing one more person, someone knocked her out. The last thing she saw was the feet someone running towards her to pick her up. When she woke up, she was patched up by someone in her home with a thank you note on her desk. She saved about 11 UG members, 10 Mafia members, 8 Squares, and 4 Banditios, a total of 31 people that whole day with her vibe and her bags of medical tools. She slept in for 2 weeks straight with a closed clinic recovering her vibe and regulating her blood flow. Currently Maria still runs the clinic getting contant invites to factions working as a doctor in the day and emergency street medic by night. It makes her feel like a super hero in a way which was enough for her to settle for. Personality Maria is a very naive calming friendly woman. She allows herself to become hurt by others willingly just to help. Her passion is in healing the wounded and keeping the living from dying. She is a very charismatic person along with high intelligence that is put to use when in dangerous situations. There is really no decietful side to her, just a merry woman trying to get by. When using vibe, anger seems to get the best of her. Her emotions are easily triggered and amplified when using vibe causing her thoughts to be projected. Dance \ Vibe style Maria does not dance very often nor practices. She knows well enough to attend a formal party but not enough skill to defend her self in a battle. She relys on her self-defense skill and music for that. Maria is familiar with ballroom, waltz, and tango; styles that require a partner. Her vibe skill makes up for her lack of dancing for sure. Her perferred fighting style is Russian Systema, a sort of free style fighting that requires intense conditioning which Maria took years of during her time in the city. For street battles, she is the musician type to pull out her violin (classical or electric) and battle. There are several elements about Marie's vibe that are risky for her well being. Her power deals with blood, in her body and from other sources. Drawing Vibe In order for Maria to physically use her blood in a solidfied state, she must draw it by force. This means she does have to do self infliction from a mere prick of a needle to stabbing herself. Of course all of this hurts her and does heal after leaving this use of vibe as a offensive fighting state. There are times where she can draw it from other sources such as blood stained clothes, people's injuries, deceased beings, and transfusions from the blood bank. She cannot sense sources beside her own leaving her to look for any open wounds on others. When drawing blood to use as a physical body extension, Maria can use it to grab other objects, keep a strong hold, use as a melee weapon, push things around, lift stuff with ease, throw, and enclose herself in a bubble shield if she wanted to. The stream of blood will not be silky smooth, it is fast and strong like a pressure gun (but controlled of course). The liquid itself can be used as a basic whip which Maria often does. Dangers of Mixed Blood Maria is type AB, she can essentially take in all other blood types at will without a problem. That is unless that blood is somehow contaminated. Even though she can retain strictly blood and no outside germs when using her vibe, she is still affected when taking in other sources that contain heavy amounts of booze, drugs, or poision. When other sources are heavily under the influence, Maria takes in all of those dangers affecting her whole body depending on what substances were in the blood. She can also not take in several sources at once. Mixing type A, B and O at the same time makes her feel very sick and can put her into a state of shock. She must draw them in slowly one at a time. Too Much/Too Little There cannot be excess blood in her body or not enough. She will go into a state of shock again if she doesn't have the right amount. When there is an excess amount, Maria usually sends them back to the source if she could or carry it to a safe contaiment (jar, blood pack, bank, other people if it is possible). IF she does manage to retain excess blood, she will vomit it out eventually without any indication when. Maria has to constantly check her blood pressure if she were to draw her blood in and out. Healing This does not require any drawing. Maria can manipulate blood flow in others and use this to heal them. She can push back blood from bleeding heavily and temporarily seal it, regulate a certain part of the body to push flow into a bruise, make others feel more energized, heal pain relating to muscle strain, cure vessel problems, numb certain parts, and make others have a higher damage threshold. She can control nutriants found in blood to rush towards a desired place in order to heal fast even though it takes more than a few seconds. Regulating heart rate is also a good skill she has to keep people from dying or are in shock. This gives her more control over another person to keep them at her comfortable pace. Harming ''' This also does not require drawing. Sometimes things happen because Maria is secretly in a bad mood or she intended to paralyze someone. When it comes to harming others, this takes a lot out of Maria to put a total stop in flow in others. When manipulating someone else for pain, she can cut off circulation on any part of the body sich as the brain to cause a stroke, the heart for a heart attack, the eyes for blindness ect ect. Before she was in control of her vibe, deaths were accidents around her. Now she does not intend to use this part of her vibe for fun at all. This skill usually comes in handy when dealing with out of control patients, violent strangers, or people harassing the innocent. Building pressure in the body is also a key to offense. It gives the victim a heads up with a headache and starts to slowly build until immense pain is felt. Before they know it, BOOP goes the head...or whatever was being pressured. '''Natural Abilities When reffered to natural, this means its effortless without much vibe use; little to none. Maria has a higher damage threshold that the average stepper, this means she can take in pain more easily than others but can still suffer the consequences. Getting Vibe Pumped Up One cannot just use their vibe. There is always an influential factor whether it is music, dancing, other interactions ect. Lucky for Maria, anything that can keep her blood flow pumped fast is good enough. Loud music , sugary or spicy foods, the excitement in watching others dance, her emotions, and how other's vibe influence her. It takes time for the flow to go back to it's regular pace. The main factors to influence her vibe is ; pain intake, musical observation, enviornmental observation, food intake, emotions, and other affecting vibes. Alas, she is human. If her heart pumps too hard or too fast, Maria will attempt to retreat in order to recover. Passing out will be iminment of she is getting too much pressure or if she isn't getting enough air in her lungs. The Violin Maria is a fanatic about violins in different genres of music. She can play the classics and new-age like tunes. What she can also do is help influence other's blood once more to help them have a higher endurance while dancing and slightly take in more pain. Notes that are intended to throw off dancers also effect the allies. Her music isn't powerful as her vibe in a physical fight, notes played to harm do ever slightly changes to people. Miscellaneous Information More later Category:Characters Category:Maria Strife Category:Squares